Would you be my baby's father?
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: ¿Acaso ya no la amaba?, ¿por qué entonces huía del tema de un hijo?, ¿por qué cada vez lo sentía más alejado con respecto a eso?, ¿no deseaba acaso ya una familia con ella? [Reto para Onmyuji del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Hola (?)**

**Preciosuras, gracias por la aceptación de mi Shot del foro. Realmente no me esperaba que me fuera tan excelente. ¿Drama?, creo (¡creo!) que me va a ir bien porque este si es mi tipo no como la comedia e.e**

**En respuesta al reto #70 propuesto por la escritora Onmyuji (*w*) del foro '¡Siéntate!' vengo yo. **

**¡Que lo disfrutes preciosísima!, espero llenar tus dulces expectativas.**

**::::::**

**Reto del foro: **'¡Siéntate!'

**Reto pedido por: **Onmyuji.

**Número de palabras: **(Con notas de autora y estas mismas)

**Link: ** w w w. Fanfiction topic / 84265 / 89914320 / 6 / Espadas- Totosai – Retos -a- Pedido

**Cuenta la leyenda que si tomas un reto de ¡Siéntate!, tendrás buena suerte con los review's, favoritos y seguidores. ¿No me crees?**

**Ahora mismo lo descubrirás. **

**::::::::::**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**¿Would you be my baby's father? **

(_¿Quieres ser papá de mi bebé?)_

**One-Shot.**

Se mordió el labio inferior. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y respirar hondamente mientras meditaba y buscaba de la mejor manera decírselo, no era que tuviera miedo, sino que hasta a ella misma se le hacía tedioso hablar del tema. Miró a su marido desayunar totalmente ajeno y despreocupado a su batalla mental.

Comía casi desesperado los deliciosos pescados asados acompañados del jugo de tamarindo que su mujer había preparado. Tragó con exquisitez el penúltimo bocado de su desayuno y decidió que era mejor evitar. Lo sabía, sabía muy bien que había detrás de aquella mirada inquieta de su esposa, sabía que había detrás de ese brillo de tristeza que opaca los chocolates ojos que tanto amaba. Lo sabía.

Ahora todo era diferente, ella había regresado de la época actual hacía dos años y ahora era su mujer, su esposa…o su hembra como la sabía llamar en momentos de delirio cuando le hacía el amor. Mucho, le había costado mucho a su orgullo e infantil miedo de hanjū confesarle a la joven sacerdotiza que la amaba más que a su propia existencia y al aire, agua y tierra que necesitaba para vivir.

Mucho había tardado en decírselo, mucho había ensayado las palabras adecuadas para no sonar como un cursi idiota estúpidamente enamorado. Le había costado más de lo que imaginaba pedirle matrimonio y a la hora de hacerla suya por primera vez, supo que en su vida se había sonrojado tanto. Aunque a esas alturas de su increíblemente feliz vida junto a su mujer, ya no le importaba tanto el verla desnuda.

Gracias a la torpe pero valiosa ayuda de Sango y Miroku pudo decidírselo y hacerlo a su manera. No hubieron palabras lindas que hicieran soñar despierta a la miko, no hubieron besitos en la comisura de los labios, abrazos, nada, no hubo nada de esas tonterías. Y sí, sí, el plan inicial de sus amigos había sido que fuera con una flor e hiciera que el maestro Totôsai le creara una especie de joya y luego le pida matrimonio, pero bah, él era InuYasha Taishô, ¿desde cuándo él era tan ridículo?, ¡no!, ¡de ninguna manera!

Después de haber citado a su no oficial novia en un claro a las seis de la mañana y haberle balbuceado cualquier tontería que sus amigos le habían hecho repetir mil veces para que se aprendiera, pudo hacerlo. Ya estaba harto de parecer idiota frente a los hipnotizantes ojos chocolates, mejor era hacerlo a su manera.

La miró con decisión y no hizo más que lanzarle la pregunta de si quería ser su compañera para toda la vida. Así, sin anestesia. Recordó como su corazón latió desbocadamente, sus ojos brillaron y sus mejillas ardían luego de haberle propuesto aquello, y posteriormente mirar lágrimas de pura felicidad rodar por las mejillas de la frágil mujer que se echaba a sus brazos diciéndole entre gritillos incesables que ¡sí aceptaba!

Dos años después se encontraba allí, con la mirada inquisitoria y a la vez frustrada de su amada que pedía a gritos soltar un tema que no era precisamente fácil de tratar. Ya se lo había insinuado, en una comida, en un paseo para recoger yerbas medicinales, en una labor social como sacerdotiza de la aldea, ya lo sabía. Su querida Kagome quería, por muy increíble que pareciera, un bebé.

¡Sí!, ¡un bebé!

Le había pegado fuerte la insinuación ya que él no era ningún tonto y rápidamente había entendido la frase: "InuYasha ¿no crees que sería hermoso tener una familia más grande?", ¡jah!, era inepto si no entendía algo tan claro, algo tan especificado a lo que su esposa solo faltó que agregara una caricia a su plano vientre.

Quería un hijo, ¡un hijo!, ¿ella sabía lo que significaba eso?: pañales de tela, llanto a madrugadas, llanto en el día, mientras el embarazo antojos. (Ya sabía lo que era eso porque lo había presenciado con Miroku y Sango, _como cuando lo botó de la cabaña por un helado de chocolate_. Jamás olvidaría eso), leche, trasnochos, gritos, histerias, comportamientos, crianza en general.

_Noches sin tener a su esposa en la cama..._

¡No!, demasiado para él. Aunque realmente y a decir verdad, esa no era la verdadera razón por la cual evitaba hablar de ese tema con Kagome y él lo sabía. Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que sufriría su hijo/hija en la sociedad, vamos…sabía de sobremanera que su hijo iba a ser un hanjū. Sentía que la frustración se apoderaba de él al pensar en todo lo que podría sufrir su cachorro, al pensar que se convertiría en un asesino, porque juraba que si le hacían algo a su criatura, él…no le iba a importar que clase de ser quisiera agredir a su familia, solo su instinto de protección a lo que más amaba en el mundo iba a despertar.

Y ese era su real miedo, no soportaría ver a su hija/hijo llorar al ser rechazado por los demás, así, exactamente como le había pasado a él. Tal vez no encontraría a una mujer o a un hombre, dependiendo el caso, que lo aceptara en ese estado tan confuso, no encontraría a alguien como Kagome o Kikyô, esas increíbles mujeres que creyeron en él sin importar su situación. Kagome, ¡Oh, Kagome!, su mujer, le agradecía infinitamente por estar con él y amarlo sin condición.

Por esa y otras cosas que le debía a esa mujer no podía negarle algo tan hermoso que en un momento determinado él deseó con ella. Hijos, ¿tanto costaba?, sí. Solo no quería ver más lágrimas, solo no quería revivir un pasado doloroso que había vivido junto a su madre, solo no quería llegar a descubrir el corazón de su bebé lleno de confusión, tristeza, amargura, inmadurez, egoísmo, pedante, egocéntrico, orgulloso e infantil, parte de lo que era él.

Humanos, si tenía que aborrecer algo de ellos era que son demasiado burlistas y fijones, que no aceptan a los demás porque no es intento de perfección, porque le falta una mano, un brazo, un ojo…por todo se quejan, a todo le ven la malicia, a todo el no, a todo lo negativo, ven algo anormal y ya dicen que es un demonio. Aunque su esposa era una de las únicas humanas que conocía en su vida que no tenía ese hábito tan impregnado en el corazón, el más puro existente sobre la tierra por cierto.

Tragó el último bocado y la mirada de Kagome aún estaba sobre él, quemándolo para que iniciara la conversación. Estaban allí, compartiendo la mesa y su esposa no había probado bocado, ¿qué estaría pensando?, tal vez que su esposo era un insensible que no deseaba tener hijos junto a ella y formar la familia con la que tanto soñaba.

Pudo ver decepción en sus ojos, ¡no!, no decepción, no. Y sí, no habían cruzado palabra pero no soportaba ver ese sentimiento en los orbes cálidos de Kagome. ¿Hablar?, ¿podría decir algo?, no estaba seguro, tal vez…

—¿No irás a recoger yerbas medicinales hoy Kagome? —Habló por fin haciendo que el corazón de la aludida diera un vuelco. La joven sacerdotiza pensó que tal vez su marido había reaccionado y le daría el sí a la propuesta que tanto la ilusionaba, pero al oír la pregunta volvió a decepcionarse.

Ella negó.

Obtuvo un semblante molesto acompañado de un largo suspiro mientras se levantaba y recogía los platos de la mesa. No dijo una sola palabra mientras lo hacía y como si de una muda se tratara, salió del comedor directamente a la cocina sin darle opción a reclamar algo por aquel comportamiento a InuYasha.

Dejó los trates en el mesón y apoyó los brazos sobre este. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras respiraba hondamente y con dificultad, su corazón dolía, ¡diablos como dolía!, quería liberar todo el coraje, la decepción y la tristeza que embargaba su corazón. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué InuYasha no quería tener hijos con ella?, ¿por qué?, ¿acaso ya no la amaba?, ¿acaso no deseaba una familia con ella?

Su mente comenzó a divagar buscando algo que le indicara qué había hecho mal en su matrimonio durante esos años. Amaba a InuYasha, más que a su propia vida, pero simplemente comenzaba a meditar por sobre acabar con su matrimonio si esque su esposo ya no sentía lo mismo por ella. Entonces algo en su cuello punzó, se llevó la mano y recordó aquella marca que simbolizaba que ella sería suya para siempre, ¿y si InuYasha no había escogido bien a su compañera eterna?, ¿y si estaba arrepentido?

Lágrimas contenidas comenzaron a vagar libremente por las mejillas blancas de la sacerdotiza del futuro mientras un sollozo sordo escapaba de sus labios.

InuYasha detectó el olor a lágrimas de su esposa y su corazón se oprimió, ¡imbécil!, seguramente la había hecho llorar otra vez por su maldita cobardía de no querer enfrentar la paternidad. Se levantó a la velocidad de la luz y llegó hasta la entrada de la cocina en donde pudo verla vulnerable, encorvada en el mesón llorando silenciosamente, como si él no se fuera a enterar.

Pronunció su nombre casi con temor, odiaba verla llorar, odiaba pensar que ella sentía cualquier tipo de dolor, y más si era en el pecho. Tenía claro que su esposa sangraba en el corazón por el tema del niño, sabía que lo anhelaba porque no podía olvidar sus ojos brillantes la primera vez que se lo insinuó.

¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? ¿Dos?, ¿Cuatro?, ¿diez?, había perdido la cuenta. La verdad era que se lo había dicho tantas veces, lo había intentado de tantas maneras como había podido, ¿para qué?, solo para oírlo cambiarle el tema un tanto ofuscado evadiendo todo a su paso. Definitivamente era un idiota, aun así sus miedos de vulnerabilidad y desprecio humano acechaban su turbada mente.

—InuYasha deseo hablar contigo. —La oyó decirle con la voz ronca. Había dejado de llorar—, y es serio. —Se giró para encararlo con los ojos cristalizados—, lo he pensado mucho y…—agachó la mirada—, creo que lo mejor será que nos separemos.

Hasta a ella misma le había dolido pronunciar estas últimas palabras. InuYasha sintió su mundo caerse a mil pedazos, ¿qué había dicho?, no, Kagome no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad?, su corazón le dolió y unas inmensas y extrañas ganas de llorar lo invadieron, aun así, a pesar de eso…

—¿Qué has dicho Kagome? —Inquirió casi en un gruñido que encerraba incredulidad, coraje y dolor, mucho dolor—, ¿cómo que nos separemos? —Kagome volvió a afirmar su anterior propuesta. Logró alzarle algo la voz tomando fuerzas de donde no tenía, si eso iba a acabar que lo hiciera rápido, la agonía la estaba matando—. Por si no recuerdas —comenzó él—, esa marca que tienes en el cuello significa ¡compañera eterna! —Gritó enfatizando—, ¡Para toda la vida Kagome, ¿has comprendido?!

—Pues a mí me parece que te equivocaste —siguió dolida más aun con la discusión—, yo creo que no me escogiste bien ¡porque últimamente me he dado cuenta de que ya no me amas! —Gritó sin poder sostener dentro el llanto un segundo más. Se echó a llorar a los ojos de su marido cual niña de cinco años. InuYasha se sintió el gusano más miserable del planeta, ¡maldita sea, era su culpa!, sabía bien que lo decía por lo del bebé, de eso estaba seguro—. Si —siguió sin mirarlo—, no deseas tener una familia conmigo es porque ya no me quieres, ¿verdad? —Inquirió dando una sonrisa amarga mientras sus ojos se escondían en el flequillo azabache que adornaba su aporcelanado rostro—, tal vez esque no soy lo suficiente mujer para llevar a tu cachorro, y darle todo el amor que siento por ti plasmado en un dulce beso. —Se sintió poética y a la vez herida—. InuYasha, —lo miró fijamente con las lágrimas detenidas—, te pedí un bebé porque deseo una familia contigo y quiero una familia contigo porque te amo, ¡¿lo entiendes?! —Alzó la voz—, pero al parecer tú no deseas lo mismo que yo.

InuYasha volvió a sentirse la peor cosa, ¿cómo podía amarlo tanto esa mujer?, ¿cómo él podía ser tan cobarde?, ¿cómo podía hacer sentir así a Kagome?, ¡estúpido mil veces!

—Tonta —le dijo llegando hasta ella en un segundo y apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Aspiró su aroma con devoción y las lágrimas quisieron salir—, no esque no te ame, lo hago más de lo que te imaginas, —Kagome no pudo creer que estuviera siendo tan franco con ella— la verdad esque yo…—se contrajo al sentir sus ojos húmedos—, no quisiera que nuestro hijo sufriera lo mismo que sufrí yo por ser un hanjū, Kagome —su voz se entrecortó—, esa es la verdadera razón por la que huía de aquel tema. —La separó para mirarla directamente a los ojos—, nunca más pronuncies o pienses si quiera que he dejado de amarte, mis sentimientos por ti son eternos Kagome, así como aquella marca que llevas en tu cuello. —Le acarició levemente a lo que ella solo cerró los ojos—, ¿ahora me comprendes?

—Sí…InuYasha…—Susurró ella casi derritiéndose ante las palabras de su amado—, nunca más pensaré eso. —Abrió los ojos—, eso no pasará InuYasha —le alentó—, jamás dejaré que le pase nada a nuestro hijo —posó una mano tiernamente sobre la mejilla de su marido y le sonrió—, nuestro cachorro, ¿sí?

InuYasha asintió algo dudoso aun. Sintió los cálidos y enloquecedores labios de su esposa besarlo con ternura y como si de magia pura se tratara, las dudas y miedos desaparecieron dándole paso a la nueva esperanza de formar una familia con aquella mujer que era más que su vida.

Pronto el beso se fue intensificando, caminaron directamente sin dejar de besarse hasta su cuarto, aquel que era testigo del amor que se entregaban cada noche jurando, amarse el resto de sus vidas. Las caricias fueron subiendo de tono y la urgencia de sentirse llenos el uno del otro uno resultó inevitable, el momento preciso para engendrar con amor infinito a su criatura…

**_:::::::::::_**

—¡Aiko por favor no corras por la casa te caerás! —Gritó histérica a una niña de siete años—, ¡Ikiro por favor deja de molestar a tu hermana!, ¡InuYasha! —Llamó a su esposo. El aludido gruñó en respuesta—, ¿quieres ayudarme con los niños?, ¡estoy cocinando! —Gritó desde la cocina.

El malhumorado hanjū acudió al llamado de su esposa. Vio la habitación de sus dos hijas patas arriba, desvió la mirada hacia la otra habitación de su hijo mayor de doce años y palideció. Si Kagome se enteraba de eso lo mataría por no saber cuidar a sus crías.

—¡Ikiro ven aquí ahora! —Ordenó al muchacho idéntico a él que molestaba a su hermana—, quiero que limpies todo esto —se refirió al cuarto suyo y el de sus hermanas—, cachorro desordenado. —Gruñó mientras el niño reía por lo bajo obedeciendo a su padre. Caminó hasta la gemela Kimiko de ojos chocolate y cabello plateado y la llevó en brazos hasta donde estaba su alocada hermana Aiko, los ojos dorados de la niña se posaron soñadores en su padre y su hermana, movió su cabellera azabache en un giro gracioso al ver a su papá sentarse a jugar con ellas—, lo hago solo porque si no su madre me matará. —Dijo empezando a agarrar las tacitas de barro de sus nenas, hoy jugarían a la vecina y el té—, yo debería estarlas entrenando.

—¡Abajo! —Escuchó el histérico grito desde el comedor—, ¡por favor vengan a comer que se les hace tarde para ir a la escuela y sus primas se van! —Volvió a gritar refiriéndose a los hijos de Sango y Miroku mientras las niñas corrían al llamado de su madre al igual que su hermano.

InuYasha masculló maldiciones por lo bajo mientras el efecto del conjuro lo tenía estampado en el suelo. Se incorporó unos minutos más tarde que deseó descansar en ese lugar y cuando lo hizo sus hijos ya no estaban. ¡Maldición! Caminó hasta la cocina en donde vió a su esposa arreglar el desayuno para él.

—Keh, no era necesario que me sentaras. —Dijo enojado y con las mejillas rojas—, no hice nada malo.

Kagome se sentó frente a él y le sonrió.

—InuYasha, sabes que no me gusta que les menciones cosas de violencia a las niñas. —Siguió comiendo al igual que su marido—, eso es para Ikiro.

El hanjū ignoró el comentario _feminista_ de su esposa y siguió con su comida. El silencio no fue incómodo, ya que estar con el amor de su vida no lo era, aun le parecía mentira que después de haber dudado tanto por uno, tuvieran ahora tres y Kagome estuviera esperando otro hijo recientemente.

Terminaron de comer y él se sentó en su cama a esperar a que su esposa lavase la loza. La vió entrar luego de unos minutos con aquella sonrisa y mirada brillante que lo entorpecía.

—De cualquier manera los niños te tienen alterada —le dijo mientras ella se sentaba a su lado—, no volveré a hacerte otro. —Decidió algo enojado mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿A sí? —Inquirió ella casi con voz sensual derritiéndole el oído a su esposo. Kagome comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente quitando el haori casi con disimulo dándole descargas eléctricas—, ¿de verdad no quieres? —Pronunció con _inocencia _ella tratando de no explotar en risa al ver el rostro desfigurado de placer que tenía se marido. Lo acarició otro poco más sabiendo en qué estado lo tenía—. Bueno, —dijo de pronto dejando sus caricias—, me voy a la aldea a hacer cualquier cosa.

—Maldita sea Kagome —sintió a su marido agarrarle por la muñeca con voz ronca, miró los ojos brillantes y sonrió triunfal. La atrajo contra su cuerpo y pudo sentir la respuesta de _cierta parte de la anatomía de su marido _pegarse a su cadera—, ni pienses que vas a escapar tan fácil de mí. —Supo en ese momento que nunca lo haría…

**FIN.**

* * *

**¿Cumplí expectativas?, oh, preciosa, espero de verdad que te haya gustado el One-shot, lo hice con eterno cariño y traté de quedar lo más IC posible, aunque al final dudé mucho e.e**

**De cualquier manera espero tu dulce review que me llene el alma de crema chantilly (?). Oh nena Ecu, linda por cierto si te pasas por aquí que sepas que lo del recuerdo de los antojos de Sango es de tu "Indeseables antojos" x3 te quiero.**

**Espero hallas disfrutado Onmyuji nena.**

**Shake up!**


End file.
